The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids
The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids or The Bad Wolf and Seven Little Goats (German: Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein) is the fourth episode of season one of the TV series ''SimsalaGrimm'' and is based upon a fairy tale The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids by Brothers Grimm. Plot Magical book throws Yoyo and Doc Croc on the meadow. They got pushed by one of the goats and their mother showed up. Then the mother asked who were Yoyo and Doc Croc and they started to introduce with their famous introductions. When Doc Croc said he was a teacher, mother goat was so happy because she was looking for a teacher for her children. And he showed Yoyo as his assistant. The children didn't look happy with the idea of having a teacher. Then the mother asked them for a dinner to join and Doc Croc was polite saying that he didn't want to interrupt while Yoyo said sure. The youngest goat went to woods following the butterfly. Then the wolf showed up watching the goat. Yoyo and Doc Croc started counting the goats and found out that one is missing. Wolf tried to eat the goat, but Yoyo came and stopped him. Then mother came and pushed the wolf back to the woods. Then they went peacefully on dinner. When the wolf came home his wife alleviated the pain and he lied that the beastly dwarf hurt him. He looked like he was wearing dippers when his wife finished her job. Then he said he is about to leave but his son stopped him. Son told him about vegetarian diet and how he needs to stop eating animals. But his father didn't care and he left by kissing his wife to hunt something. Yoyo and Doc Croc stayed teaching the kids. Doc Croc was serious while Yoyo was joking all the time. Then on Doc Croc's question the youngest goat answered correct. Mother left to town to buy some food. The she told them very important thing - while she was away nobody can open the door. So, Doc Croc continued teaching them. The son tried to convince the father to have a fruit day, but father didn't accept. While in a house Doc Croc tried to teach kids about spelling, they needed to spell "wolf". Yoyo was bored and he started singing a song while dancing on a table and kids were happy. Yoyo was singing along with kids that they are not afraid of the big bad wolf. But he was stalking from the woods looking at their house. Now the wolf knocked on the door, but they didn't know who was that. He pretended to be their mother by coping her voice, but he failed. As he failed he came back home. He told wife about his failure and acted feminine voice in front of her and she told him to put chalk in the throat for a more feminine one. Doc Croc started teaching kids about biology. As Croc realized that the kids are not listening to him he started playing the pop quiz and asked them few questions and the answers were all wrong. They didn't care because they were only playing with furniture stuff and threw all on Croc. Then Yoyo said how balancing stuff on your nose is valuable thing. At his home, wolf took his son's chalk and put it in his throat as him wife recommended so he got high feminine voice to fool the kids. Then the wife gave him cloak for a full costume. Yoyo tried to teach kids how to whistle because they didn't know. The wolf came to their home to get the goats. Yoyo checked on the window and realized that his paws are grey and not wife as their mother's. They started to sing again a song about big bad wolf. When the wolf came back home wife started yelling because she didn't know what to eat anymore. She started joking about vegetables. Then wife recommended her husband to get flowers to change his hair into white color. Yoyo and Doc Croc needed to leave the house because they needed to find a hunter. Wife painted wolf's legs and paws and he brushed his teeth. The wolf then went to the house of goats again. They looked at his paws and saw they were white. The goats weren't sure if that was a mother or a wolf and the youngest one couldn't wait so she decided to open the door. And the big bad wolf rushed through the door and ate all the kids except the youngest one who succeeded on hiding in the clock. When Yoyo and Doc Croc went to see what happened they saw empty house in a mess. Then mother came back home and saw the same. The mother asked what happened and Yoyo and Doc Croc said they were looking for a hunter. But then mother saw one child that had been left and hugged her. They thought that they can cut up wolf's belly and save the kids if he was asleep. On the path they saw wolf's son and asked him where did his father go to a nap. They found him and Croc cut his belly. The kids were saved successfully. Son wanted that his father stop hunting goats so they all filled his belly with stones and when he woke up he couldn't stand. He tried to drink some water, but fell in the river instead. His wife tried to save him but started drowning in the river as well. Their son decided to save them if they promise to never eat meat again. He stopped them with the tree and saved them. The goats were happy and weren't afraid of big bad wolf anymore. After the successful mission Yoyo and Doc Croc went back home. Cast & characters Locations *Simsala land *Woods *Goat's house *Wolves' house Notes/trivia *In the original story the wolf doesn't have a family. *The story is very similar to Three Little Pigs that also has SimsalaGrimm version. *Doc Croc invites the youngest goat as he, while she is female. *In the original story the mother goat cuts the wolf's belly. *In most adaptions of this story, the Big Bad Wolf dies. In other languages *German: Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein *Portuguese: O Lobo e os Sete Cabritinhos *Romanian: Lupul si Cei Șapte Lezi *Polish: O wilku i siedmiu koźlątkach *French: Le loup et les sept chevreaux * Finnish: Susi ja seitsemän kiliä Quotes Doc Croc: "Oh, the youngest and the brightest. He should be an example to the rest of you. Not that rascal over there!" Gallery mothergoatleaving.png gaotslockingdoor.png External Links * ʬ THE Bad Wolf & The 7 Little Kids FULL ENGLISH (Simsala Grimm) YouTube on Youtube }}|in|'' }''|}} |} Category:Season one Category:Episodes